Broken inside and outside
by MeTaL-gLoW
Summary: Might be R..What happens when Kagura is found seriously injured? and when she wakes up in the arms of Kyo, what will be her reaction?
1. Disappearing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (how sad), but I own the story line. I don't know much Jap k? So don't blame me if my jap stuff is wrong. This is my first story and I know it's pretty crap, but what the hell. By the way this story isn't very Japanese cause I'm and ABC (Australian Born Chinese for those of you who didn't know)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a rainy Saturday for Valentine's Day but that didn't stop many lovers, friends and admires from giving gifts to others. It was quite late now, the sun hadn't shown all day and the rain was getting heavier, with the occasional clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning.  
  
Many people were hurrying to get undercover, most of them already soaked to the bone. Distant sneezes could be heard all around the crowds and the shopping malls were flooded with people.  
  
In particular, a girl, who had made some homemade chocolates for someone who she knew loved them during their childhood, who was on her way to give a present of her own to a lucky/unlucky guy.  
  
She knew that it would be crowded on the streets so she decided to take a deserted shortcut.

Kagura raced along the pathway, bag on her back, a bag of chocolates in one hand and a bright blue umbrella in the other. Singing to herself, she said, "Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun." Too cheerful too notice a group of dangerous men in the shadows.  
  
She had also made other chocolates for Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Honda-san, Haru-kun, Hatori-san, Momiji-kun, Kisa-san, her brother, Ritsu and Ayame-san. She was actually quite a good cook.  
  
Suddenly she was pulled into a deserted alleyway, a hand clamped over her mouth, refraining her from making a loud noise. She tried to kick him in the balls but another two people held her arms and legs.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" said a man roughly, while feeling her up. All of them had a bad odour and were in danger of fainting the poor girl. The two men holding her sniggered dorkily at the comment.  
  
Kagura knew what was happening but she didn't want to believe it. It was too bad too be true. Unexpectedly, he tore her shirt off, ripping it to shreds.  
  
She shivered with fear, her heart racing wildly, and struggled to cover herself up, but they were too strong.  
  
"Get off me! HELP!!!" she tried to shout, but as her mouth was covered up it was kind of impossible. Torrents of tears slid down her cheeks, though because of the rain you couldn't really tell if she was crying or not. The only sounds heard were muffled pleading screams of panic.  
  
'. Please...someone help me.' she thought desperately in her mind, actually directing it to Kyo-kun, still struggling uselessly.  
  
All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain on her head and she fell into a world of blackness, She slumped against the two people, her whole body going limp. The rain fell over them, soaking the scene like tears of sorrow.  
  
4 hours later.  
  
Hatsuharu (Haru) was strolling down a certain deserted pathway going to meet Yuki to say Happy Valentines Day. He was reaching the woods now but heard a distant conversation about a certain someone.  
  
"Yawn! That took the energy outta me. Yeah dude! She was a nice one, too bad them damn cops shut down the whorehouse, otherwise we could have some willing takers!"Hearing this, Black Haru welled up inside him trying to get out, it felt like a million needles sprouting out of his skin, but Haru restrained and instead, calmly walked up to the group.  
  
3 seconds later.  
  
Groan.ughhhh.ouch.  
  
The group of thugs was sprawled on the ground groaning with pain.  
  
Haru then quickly ran into the alleyway where they had come out of to see Kagura lying on the floor half naked, cuts and bruises all over her. Shock and immense anger was quite visible on his face. It was getting harder and harder too keep Black Haru in but she was still unconscious and hurt. He gently picked her up and raced towards the Souma house where Hatori lived.  
  
Meanwhile at the house where Tohru, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san live.  
  
They were all seated at the dinner table but it was silent. Kyo-kun was especially tense, expecting a 'Pig' to jump out at him and basically choke him to death. They had all expected Kagura too come along in the morning with chocolates to give to Kyo-kun but of course she never came  
The dinner was delicious as usual but Kyo hardly tasted it. He almost wished that she had come earlier in the day, so he didn't have to freak about it now, though there was the possibility of her not coming, very unlikely from his past experiences.  
  
11:30 p.m. in the house. Shigure was still up, working on his novel. He was concentrating so deeply that he jumped up 3 feet in the air when the phone rang. Startled he stared at it dumbly. Coming back to his senses he went to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi, moshi", he said with his usual whiney voice.  
  
"Hatori! Awww do you miss me? I like chocolate and did you know, dark chocolate is good---.""Shut up." Shigure instantly fell silent, noting how Hatori's voice shook, unusually angry and not his scary composed self, which is even scarier than him being composed. He then proceeded to tell him darkly about the events that had taken place just hours ago.Shigure hung up, the colour already drained from his face; his expression was shocked and angry. He was just about to call Yuki, Tohru and Kyo to come down, when the sliding door opened and they stumbled in.  
  
Tohru looked at Shigure and instantly knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" she said worriedly  
  
"Humph, what? In half an hour it will officially be the best day of my lif- " Kyo said but was suddenly cut off by a heavy punch in his jaw, causing him to fall to the floor with a heavy 'thump'. Surprised. Angry and confused at the same time, he scrambled up and faced his attacker, Shigure.  
  
They all looked at Shigure shocked, but he stayed silent his fist trembling. Then he said in a low, cold voice, "How dare you say that! Do you have any idea what just happened?" His voice still dangerous and low "Kagura was injured on her way here!!! And you're strutting around like it's 'the best day of your life'! Have you no pity? What's more do you know how she was hurt?" he demanded. "She was raped! Raped!"  
  
There was a quite unnecessary, lengthy pause, for which they should have all run out the door to the Souma's main house, with the exception of Shigure who had run out of breath. Suddenly, they all noticed that Kyo had disappeared, the thin sliding door wide open, enveloping them in a howling, chilly wind. Running footsteps, fading in the distance.Argh, damn my writing skills sigh (I seem to be sighing a lot these days) Oh well I might not have another chapter cause this story sucks to the end of the world and I have a sea of homework to do. I'm not gonna ask you to review but it would good if you did and I wouldn't mind any flames so I can laugh my head off at the insults that wouldn't make difference to my ego but anyway. I have been deprived of any other ideas, tis very very annoying .I suck (as if you didn't all know that) sighs with resentment 


	2. Only Time Will Tell

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Huff, huff, huff." Kyo ran as fast as his legs would carry him, gasping for air because of lack of oxygen. "Ahhh.thump"  
  
It had predictedly started to pour, making the ground soft and slippery, Kyo, in his rush tripped over a lone branch and face first into the mud. He quickly scrambled up and resumed running, careful of what was ahead of him, spitting out some mud in the process  
  
"Nearly there" his heart was racing outrageously, his only thoughts on getting to the Souma house.  
  
He slowed down as he reached the entrance to the property, still wheezing and gasping for breath, but soon started to run again, desperate on to the first aid room. When he got there, it was quite noisy with comments of concern and questions of outrage. There were already quite a few juunishi there, Haru, Momji, Kisa, Ayame, Rin and even Ritsu, anxious and worried.  
  
There was total silence as they all turned to look at the wet, muddy form as he arrived. He stared at the door blankly, and then hesitantly moved forward, as if realizing what had just happened. He could feel many pairs of eyes burning into his back, waiting to see what he would do.  
  
It was unnerving being the center of attention.  
  
'Why me?' He thought to himself,  
  
'Well, duh you baka, she loves you more than anything.' (Idiot) (Sorry to the reviewers that suggested to put da notes at da end, I couldn't help myself)  
  
He sighed inwardly at the thought of why she burdened herself with the obsession over him.  
  
'Does she really love me? Or am I just an everlasting obsession? Or maybe the question is, do I love her?'  
  
His feet made no sound on the wood as he walked to the room; he was trembling so badly that he was sure the people around him could feel the vibrations through the wooden boards.  
  
A faint silhouette of a tall man suddenly appeared on the sliding door, then reaching out his hand it slid the door open to reveal a grave, but angry looking Hatori.  
  
He looked up at Kyo and glared at him with at cold stare, he didn't make a sound as he swiftly brushed pass everyone, undoubtedly heading to Akito, to tell him the news that he probably had already heard.  
  
Nobody followed him, as they all had past experiences with Akito, and didn't really want to experience them again, it hurt too much.  
  
So, after he had disappeared all attention was turned back to Kyo who was staring at the broken figure in the pure white bed through the open door. The many pairs of eyes followed his gaze to the motionless body in the bed, pity in their eyes. As if Kagura had felt the weight of their eyes' on her she shivered with cold and whimpered softly. Not wanting to be an interest to anyone, lest she get 'hurt' again.  
  
He stepped in quietly and closed the door behind him, not wanting her to get cold due to the wind. Outside, the Soumas' left silently, one by one, leaving the two to have a moment to them selves, retiring to bed.  
  
He stepped towards the bed and gasped out loud as he glanced at her face with an unexplainable look of pity and horror on his face.  
  
Her head was bandaged up, cuts and bruises decorated her face, especially on her left cheek, more probably hiding under the clothing and blanket, her right arm was broken and her left ankle looked to be utterly deformed.  
  
The emotion on her face could not express the feeling that she had inside, although it was a pained and fearful look. She kept twitching and murmuring in her sleep, as though tormented by a monster.  
  
He pulled a seat out from under a table and dragged it up next to her bed where he stared at her. He sat down and nearly started to cry when he saw her face again.  
  
He gingerly raised his hand to gently stroke her black and blue cheek. She flinched suddenly at the cold contact on her sensitive skin and tried to jerk away; he pulled back immediately and instead held her left hand, which surprisingly wasn't marked or hurt in any way at all.  
  
"She has a broken arm, a serious twist to the ankle and had a concussion, she will probably wake up in a day or two but her injuries are still serious. She will not be able to walk for a while.  
  
Kyo didn't even hear the creak of the door slide open, too engrossed in his guilt. Many would have jumped up in surprise but Kyo didn't move from his position as he heard Hatori speak, but held Kagura's hand in comfort. Although it might have been the shock from the diagnosis. Then after a long, long pause, ".Will she be alright?" Kyo said in a broken voice.  
  
"Only time will tell Kyo," the dark haired doctor said sympathetically.  
  
A single glistening tear escaped his eyes and dripped on to white, crumpled bed sheet. As if reading his mind, Hatori quietly slipped out of the room to give him some privacy.  
  
He bent his head and laid it against her trembling arm and hoped that she would be ok, more tears running down his cheeks.  
  
'Kagura, Kagura please wake up.please, I'm so sorry.please wake up." And with that he gently gathered her up in his arms and rocked her back and forth repeating her name again and again, her body ceasing to shudder and twitch at his tender touch.  
  
Next part (not finished yet^^)  
  
Next Morning.  
  
"Arghh." groaned Kyo; his position didn't look quite comfortable. He got up shivering with cold and stretched his stiff ligaments to get some feeling back into them.  
  
And then, just realizing, he noticed in alarm that Kagura was nowhere to be seen. He frantically searched the room and when he found no one. He was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.  
  
He scrambled out of the room and fast-walked/ran (his legs still stiff) to Hatori's office, his throat to dry to call out. Hatori was outside looking at the garden, unnoticeable to the fast walking Kyo.  
  
Just as he opened the door Hatori noticed Kyo and shouted out in warning of not to go into his office but was too late.  
  
Kyo was greeted by the sight, of a crying but shocked Kagura having her bandages changed by a nurse and a heavy smell of disinfectant, sitting on a bed/bench.  
  
".Kyo?" Kagura said unevenly, trying uselessly to cover herself up as the nurse had frozen in her place from utter shock.  
  
Though, Kyo did not listen to her, he looked at her beaten and bruised body speechless.  
  
Kagura suddenly sneezed from the cold wind and cried out loudly in pain from her bruised ribs.  
  
Kyo was about to step forward, his mouth trying to form words when Hatori quickly walked over and steered the Kyo out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving the shocked ladies in the room to finish up in warmth.  
  
Distant footsteps could be heard but sounded as though they were coming closer. Then out of nowhere Yuki and Tohru appeared, Tohru breathless, followed by all the other juunishi. Apparently Kagura's cry of pain had been loud enough to awaken the whole of the Souma family, with the exception of Akito.  
  
"Is she all right? Will she be okay?" said Tohru with concern  
  
Hatori then said, "She'll be fine if she rests and keeps off her feet."  
  
The newcomers gave a big sigh of relief. She was going to be okay.  
  
Abruptly, the door slid open revealing a shamed Kagura in a wheelchair, a warm, soft blanket covering her shivering body. She would not look anyone in the eye as she was wheeled pass them.  
  
Everybody was shocked at her state, as the cousins had only a brief glimpse of her last night at nearly midnight.  
  
Tohru reached out to touch her undamaged arm, as soon as the flesh came in contact, Kagura flinched and shuddered even more. Kyo looked into her eyes and saw raw terror and fright.  
  
Tohru instantly pulled her hand back and tried to soothe her with comforting words, but to no avail, it had been engraved in her heart. It would take a long time to heal.  
  
She was just about to be wheeled away to her own room, eyes on the floor, when she saw a pair of muddy shoes in front of her, followed by jeans and a shirt. The last, a flaming head of orange hair and a concerned and nervous face.  
  
She quickly looked down and waited tensely, for him to move out of the way, so she could be back in her refuge, not wanting to face him at the moment.  
  
Fortunately for Kagura, Yuki pulled him out of the way, speaking to him in a quiet voice that only the two could hear.  
  
Kyo remained silent but did not try to stop her again, as she wheeled off to her room. They all started to go back to their rooms, or other places unknown, except for Kyo, who stood wax figure in a museum, watching the wheelchair disappear around the corner.  
  
I wrote this story in way back in ancient history so I've forgotten all my ideas, so it'll probably take ages to update, plus I have tons of homework (stupid history assignment). Besides I like reading other peeps fan fic. This chapter is supposedly .sad. Oh well just read the story.  
  
Oh yeah, and as I said, I don't know much jap, no correction, I don't know any jap so don't review me saying some jap thing is wrong. I just ask my sister occasionally.  
  
Sorry to the peeps about my authors notes *embarrassed smiles* I'm not going to do it anymore. It's just that I've read so many stories and they're all really freakin long (15 beeping pages!!) so I wanted to make it longer.anyway it is a freaky sorta story isn't it? I tried to make it as long as possible but I can't think of anything else.until the next chap^^ 


	3. To Want, and to Need

Disclaimer: Yes, as said before, I do not own _any_ of the characters -- except for the fact that I changed it so that Kagura did not turn into a pig when she was molested

You might not notice or not read this part of the chapter like I normally do to other peoples stories, but yes um, I have re-uploaded chapter one without the notes and stuff... hopefully it worked.

-- I just re-read it and found out how hard it was to read... yes so sorry to everyone who couldn't read it properly.

Thanks heaps to all my reviewers... um just all of you, especially those who um are cheering me on and giving me criticism ...yes I'd hug ya but... meh hugz anyway

Also, I think I mentioned before, but I don't often update or have spurs of imagination to keep me going so be prepared for long waits. Don't expect me to I am very lazy

Sorry for the long wait, hear is the next chappie: enjoy!

He was sat upon a swing, where he of course, was swingy slowly, dragging his still mud covered shoes along the sand as he went.

Three days had passed, three days of torturous agony, three days of confining guilt. Even after watching the wheelchair disappear around the corner from sight, his mind was still haunted by the terrified eyes, clouded over with pain. It was all that filled his mind since the parting. They were everywhere, he feared to close his eyes, at night in fear of the guilt that it would cause him to feel when he saw them.

He thought back to his attitude that day, how happy he was... but also how empty he felt when she didn't come. He was so used to her stalking him possessively that he almost felt scared when she didn't. It was like his reason for tenseness before she arrived was just a cover up and that somehow... no that's not right. He was sure he wasn't attracted to her, he liked Tohru... yes that's right, Tohru was the one. But that stupid mouse kept interfering and pulling her along side to accompany him.

He was jerked out of his sudden reverie when his feline instincts urged him to hiss and run for cover. The weather had not by far improved and it had continued to rain down, dull gray clouds blanketing the sky. This morning, from his rush to get out of the house, had forgotten to grab an umbrella, in fear of meeting Shigure with shame. His heightened senses made him jump off the swing and dash towards the direction of the sheltered bus station.

Panting only slightly from his mad sprint for cover he collapsed onto an area of seat, reasonably undecorated by bird excess, just escaping the wetness.

The menial sound of the light drizzle upon cement and roof tiles began to lull him into a slight rest that was much needed after worrying and fretting for as long as he had been. Unconsciously, he pulled his jacket tighter around himself to keep warm and stuffed his hand in the too cold pockets, where upon finding a large hole at the bottom. Slowly and reluctantly, coming out of his short-lived rest, he concluded that he should be getting back. The only problem was, the bus seemed to be on a very late schedule.

He contemplated going back to sleep and worrying about it later but knew, that with his luck, by the time he actually got to sleep, the bus would come and force him to get up again.

He stared into the distant gray haze that was the stretching road and waited hopefully for the bus to come. As if on cue, he spotted two yellow orbs of light heading his way and the distinct shaped of a bus came into sight.

He sighed with relief and stood up, stretching his legs and back. He walked forward as far as he could until he was attacked by the unwelcome wetness from the skies, got onto the near empty bus and slumped down into a tattered seat, waiting patiently for the twenty-minute drive to end.

Stepping out of the room and slowly shutting the door the short brunette asked in a whispered voice, "Is she improving much?"

Hatori, stern and as unemotional as ever answered tersely, "Her physical injuries are healing and fortunately for her she will carry no scars... on the outside at least." He added and his voice suddenly softened considerably, "but I do not know about her mental stability or psychological health. Her scars will probably never disappear and pull at her every time she is reminded of the incident."

Tohru bowed her head sadly and sighed. _Poor Kagura, she is cursed enough already, why must this have happened to her? I wish Yuki were here, he would know what to do, or even Kyo. Speaking of Kyo... I wonder where he is..._

As if reading her mind, he told her stiffly in response to her unanswered thoughts, "Kagura awoke this morning from a nightmare, calling Kyo's name. I thought it wise to summon Kyo... but he has disappeared off to think. He will be back later."

With that, he bowed politely and stalked off into his office to do Hatori-ish things leaving Tohru in a solitary silence.

Life was boring, Hatori conceded, until Haru appeared at his door with a very battered looking and very hurt body. His expression was stormy and he could tell that black Haru had, had a recent appearance, or was about to appear. He had good reason to.

This was not to say that he wanted the incident to happen, just to have something more interesting in his life, no. He was angry, but the almighty Souma head had already been lenient on them in letting Kagura have the best treatment. He knew though, that even the 'best treatment' wasn't enough.

And Kyo. He had heard what happened from Shigure, his reaction was despicable. He supposed though, that one might feel sorry for him in a way... but right now he couldn't think of that way.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and massaged his temples in ineffective hope of ridding of his oncoming migraine. The cold metal of his watch pressed against his cheek, turning his attention to the time. Time to check up on Kagura.

_It was cloudy to say the least, and on a particular street at a particular time every weekday; a young girl with brown hair and pigtails would sit and wait until an orange haired boy came. _

_As usual, when he arrived, he walked straight past her without noticing her... or at least giving no sign that he did._

"_Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun! Wait up!"_

"_Yes? What is it?"_

"_Happy Valentines Day! I made some chocolates for you, please accept them. I really really like you!" _

_She thrust the pink box into his unresisting hand and stepped back slightly, bowing her head in anticipation corresponding feelings._

_The boy stared at her with slight surprise which was quickly replaced with annoyance and said unemotionally, "I don't want them, you can have them back. I thought I told you before, I don't like you."_

_He dropped the box at her feet when she became unresponsive and walked away quickly, sensing on coming rain._

_The girl was still there 3 hours later, pink box of chocolates, drooping pigtails and a heartbroken look on her face._

"_Kyo-kun... come back, you forgot your chocolates..."_

_Suddenly she was being groped harshly, her body violated. "STOP IT" Her screams echoing in the darkness. "Get Off!!... please, get off... no... hate you... get off." Her voice getting weaker and weaker._

"_Kyo-kun...help..."_

But all that was around was cold mocking laughter 

A sharp pain laced and weaved up through her ankle, jolting her from her nightmare, as she thrashed around violently on the bed. She gasped, forehead covered in sweat, her breath, uneven and constricted. She began to comprehend and remember her dream, her horror returning, tenfold. Slowly curling herself in to a ball, she whimpered and tears began to leak out of her eyes and soak her pillow.

Cradling her injured hand by her chest, she buried her face into the pillow to muffle the sound of her sobs. She wanted Kyo to come back, she wanted to wake up in his arms and not have to worry about anything. She wanted it back. She needed it back.

Outside, Hatori sadly shook his head and disappeared off, his doctor's coat trailing along after him. He would check on her later.

..................... So? Whatcha think?......... I kinda left this story so late that all the characters seem kinda......OC...... and I couldn't even remember the guys name, the um psycho guy whose name starts with A......... oh well, review me if possible.

Um......this chapter is random... and I have no new ideas for a plot so, again, review if possible.

Hopefully, I will get the next chapter up before the end of the year :S

Thanks to all the reviewers once again


End file.
